SU FAMILIA
by Hannabi77
Summary: Pequeña historia basada en la visita de Temari a Suna, tiempo antes de que se iniciasen los exámenes chunin de Boruto. GaaShiji, ShikaTema - Oneshot


SU FAMILIA.

El tren avanzaba con gran velocidad.

Miró por la ventana, el desértico y vacío paisaje dorado que le ofrecía el lugar. Duna, tras duna de arena, en la que rara vez podía observarse a lo lejos, un par de pastores acarreando su rebaño.

Para muchos, ese tipo de ambiente les seria desagradable, pero para ella, era posiblemente lo más hermoso que sus ojos apreciasen, ya que había sido su hogar, en el cual vivían, gran parte de su familia y recuerdos.

―Hum, hace tiempo que no sentía este calor ―murmuró con nostalgia, mientras bajaba la vista y cruzaba sus piernas, en su asiento.

Había sido un recorrido de poco más de doce horas, pero ya estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, empezó a notarlo cuando la velocidad del tren disminuía cada vez más.

Gaara miró el reloj de su despacho.

Comprobó que aún era temprano para sus planes.

Siguió revisando sus papeles, mientras una amable mano le acercaba un vaso de té de menta.

Con calma, agregó los engranajes que faltaban para adherir el miembro faltante a su marioneta.

― Bien, ahora a probarlos.

Soltó sus herramientas, para intentar mover su nueva creación.

La marioneta, empezó a traquetear, para luego responder a las órdenes que su dueño le daba a través de unos invisibles hilos de chakra.

Izquierda, derecha, hacia arriba, abajo, variaciones… todo iba bien hasta que le ordenó atacar con sus cuatro extensiones, de las cuales, dos salieron volando a los segundos, quedando incrustadas en las paredes de su habitación.

― Bueno, supongo que tendré que ajustar más los engranes y el peso del material ―pensó en voz alta, con gran calma, para luego levantarse de su asiento en dirección a su marioneta defectuosa―. No te preocupes, serás una belleza cuando te perfeccione, y serás el mejor regalo que un tío pueda dar a su sobrino ―agregó mientras la recogía del suelo, y la juntaba con sus partes que habían quedado incrustadas en el lugar.

Fue entonces que fijó su mirada en el reloj de su cuarto.

― Pero eso tendrá que esperar, ya es hora, debo reunirme con mis hermanos… Tenemos algo muy importante que hacer. Me pregunto si ella ya está por llegar ―murmuró, mientras dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

El tren se detuvo por completo.

Esperó a que la mayoría bajase, para no tener que salir empujando a los demás.

Como toda mujer práctica, había guardado su equipaje en un pergamino y lo único que llevaba consigo, era su fiel abanico que cargaba en la espalda.

Apenas sacó los pies del vagón, fue recibida de manera inesperada.

― Oi, por aquí, por aquí ―escucho decir, de una voz conocida, que agitaba la mano para que lo ubicase entre tanta gente que transitaba el andén.

Caminó hacia ellos con cierta emoción contenida.

― Oh, no era necesario que viniesen a mi encuentro. Ha pasado tiempo, pero aún se cómo llegar a casa ―expresó la rubia de dos coletas, mientras se paraba frente a ellos.

― Nada de eso ―emitió esta vez Gaara, quien se encontraba vestido con ropa común, tal vez para pasar lo mejor desapercibido posible―. ¿Qué clase de hermanos seriamos, si no venimos al reencuentro de nuestra única hermana? Bienvenida a casa, Temari.

La rubia sonrió con cierto orgullo al escuchar eso.

― Ha, es agradable volver, así sea por poco tiempo. Vamos a casa.

Los tres empezaron a caminar, mientras se perdían entre la multitud.

― ¿No trajiste equipaje? ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? El matrimonio no te ha cambiado nada, sigues igual de poco femenina ―comentó el castaño, mas con curiosidad, que con intensión de broma.

― Callado te vez mejor, Kankuro.

― Muy bien, Shinki ―expresó la mujer de cabello azabache, a modo de encomio, al ver como el niño, de manera cuidadosa y ágil, cortaba un par de verduras.

El pequeño de cabello oscuro, le había insistido en ayudarla con el almuerzo.

Yodo y Araya, los otros niños que vivían también con ellos, se encontraban relajados en el sofá de la sala. Una, perdida en la música que soltaba sus audífonos, mientras se encontraba echada completamente, y el otro, sentado con compostura, observando fijamente algo que daba en el Tv del lugar.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, agregando en escena a los hermanos de la arena.

― Ya llegamos ―expresó el pelirrojo con su clásica calmada voz, quitandose los zapatos, para luego ser secundados en acción por sus hermanos.

― Hum, Bienvenidos ―respondieron los niños de la sala a coro, mientras se levantaban y se dirigían hacia ellos.

Temari alzó la vista con curiosidad. Era la primera vez, que estaba en Suna, luego de más de siete años de ausencia. La casa donde ella había vivido, ahora era hogar de otros nuevos hermanos, que habían adoptado Gaara y su esposa.

― Ya te he hablado de ellos muchas veces, es agradable que por fin puedas conocerlos en persona ―empezó a hablar Gaara, con cierta emoción, mientras delante suyo se acomodaban los niños―. Ellos son, Yodo y Araya, los mayores, son un año mayor que Shikadai.

Los niños saludaron a Temari con bastante cortesía, mientras se inclinaban con respeto.

― Hum, hola niños ―fue lo único que respondió la rubia, mientras los escaneaba con la mirada, de manera inconsciente.

Los vio muy normales.

Temari era una madre muy competitiva. Se sentía orgullosa del talento que poseía su hijo que había tenido con el Nara. Ya en su mente, se había cuestionado si los niños que había acogido en su hogar Gaara, eran de alguna forma superior a su Shikadai.

Todo este pensar en su mente, no era por simple malicia, sino porque su esposo le había comentado que los exámenes Chunin se acercarían y que Gaara había confirmado que esta vez sus hijos representarían a su natal Suna.

Ella había sido parte de Suna, sabia lo rudos y determinados que podían ser, al enfrentarse con ninjas de otras aldeas.

Por un momento se preguntó si lo que sentía era sobreprotección por su hijo.

―Oh, Temari, ha pasado tiempo, es bueno volver a verla ―la voz amigable de la esposa de su hermano menor, la sacó de sus pensamientos―. Espero tengan ganas de tomar algo ―terminó diciendo mientras les ofrecía una refrescante bebida, oportuna para el momento del día en el que estaban.

―Ah, sí, muero de sed, gracias Shijima ―expresó Temari, mientras agarraba un vaso―, eres tan amable y atenta…

Shijima asintió, con una tranquilidad que siempre la rodeaba.

― Por cierto ¿Dónde está Shinki? ―inquirió Gaara al ver que no estaba en la sala.

―Ah, está en la cocina, sabes que le gusta ayudarnos con todo, voy a traerlo ―respondió la mujer de lentes, mientras desaparecía de escena.

 _¿Shinki? Cierto… ese debe ser el "uno de los prodigios" que Gaara me comentó. Pero mi hermano es muy blando… lo más seguro es que sea como estos otros niños. No niego que tengan talento, pero dudo que tengan el nivel que teníamos nosotros a su edad…_

Fue entonces que Shijima reapareció, acompañada de un niño de cabello oscuro, que se encontraba cubierto de un extraño manto negro.

Pero eso no fue lo que más le impactó. Se estremeció internamente al sentir el gigantesco chakra que el infante emitía.

No pudo evitar recordar la época en cuando Gaara era un niño peligroso e incontrolable.

― Es un placer conocerla, Temari-sama ―dijo este con voz seria y respetuosa―. Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de usted, le guarda un gran afecto y respeto, al ser su hermana mayor; y ahora, al conocerla, no dudo de ello. Debió ser una kunoichi temible e incomparable en el apogeo de su juventud…

Gaara apoyó su mano en uno de sus hombros del niño, dándole a entender que era suficiente su presentación.

Temari quedó un tanto shockeada. Nunca había conocido a un niño tan directo y sincero. Aparte de su propio hijo.

Kankuro por lo bajo se aguantaba la risa. No podía creer que el pequeño había tratado de "vieja" a su hermana y se encontraba ileso.

― Ah, también es un placer… Shinki ¿no? ―emitió apenas la rubia, saliendo de su trance.

Almorzaron en tranquilidad.

O por lo menos, la mayoría.

Temari no dejaba de observar a sus "sobrinos", en especial Shinki.

Físicamente le recordaba mucho a Shijima, tenían casi el mismo tono de pelo, ojos y piel, pero de personalidad, era casi tan serio y callado como Gaara. Cualquiera pudiese creer que en verdad era el hijo biológico de ambos, pero no lo era, o por lo menos, eso es lo que le había confirmado Gaara. ¿Acaso le estaría mintiendo?

― ¿Pasa algo? ―le preguntó su menor, al verla tan absorta en sus pensamientos.

― Ah, no me habías dicho que "Shinki" se parecía mucho a ustedes dos, ¿en serio no lleva tu sangre? ―le respondió por lo bajo Temari, para que solo él la escuchase, aprovechando que Kankuro estaba siendo el centro de atención, relatando el progreso de su más reciente creación.

― ¡¿Qué?! Sabes que Shijima y yo somos infértiles… ¿Por qué ocultaría la existencia de un hijo mío? Siendo algo que hemos deseado por años…

― Lo sé, perdona por haber dudado de tu palabra ―Temari se sintió apenada―, pero es que se parece tanto a ustedes…

― Ah, si… Kankuro mencionó algo similar en el pasado. Creo que es algo irónico, los otros niños también me recuerdan a ustedes a su edad.

Temari miró por un instante a los mencionados.

Ciertamente, la niña rubia era bastante independiente y segura, podía haber una similitud; aunque no podía decir lo mismo del niño de la máscara, apenas lo había escuchado hablar y no se veía tan extrovertido como Kankuro.

Luego de un agradable y un tanto raro almuerzo, Temari, sus hermanos y su nueva familia, tuvieron una pequeña charla familiar en la sala. Ellos no eran de hablar mucho, pero luego de casi siete años de ausencia, en su natal Suna, habían acumulado ciertas anécdotas que contar.

― Ya veo, es reconfortante saber que no has dejado que el tiempo te oxide ―expresó Gaara al escuchar de la propia voz de su hermana, que esta se encontraba ejerciendo su grado de ninja en Konoha, realizando cierto tipo de misiones a nivel interno.

― Pues por aquí, no podemos quejarnos, el comercio ha aumentado desde que se implementó el tren. Y las tormentas de arena no han causado demasiados daños, estamos en una buena época ―añadió el castaño, con tranquilidad.

― Hum, es bueno saberlo ―Temari lo vio con una mirada extraña―, aunque esperaba que esta vez, por lo menos me hubieses presentado una novia, Kankuro… ―terminó diciendo esta sin ocultar su decepción.

El marionetista estalló molesto, pero de forma cómica para los demás.

Él había jurado que se quedaría solo, y lo estaba demostrando con firmeza. Eso había entristecido a su hermana, y si bien respetaba su decisión, no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlo con ello.

― ¿Y cómo se ha estado comportando mi hermano menor contigo? Shijima ―dijo, pasando a fijarse en los otros―. Espero que Gaara no este cansándote con lo aburrido que es…

 _Yo estoy aquí… esto es ofensivo_ _―_ _pensó el pelirrojo, mientras una gota de sudor nacía en su frente._

Shijima solo se limitó a reír con nerviosismo. Aun no se acostumbraba al humor tan abierto y ligeramente cruel que expresaba su cuñada, quien era mayor a ella, por un par de meses.

― Hum, no tengo quejas Temari ―le respondió la Houki con confianza―. Gaara es buen padre y esposo.

La rubia lo sabía, pero le reconfortaba escucharlo por parte de su cuñada.

― ¿Y ustedes niños? ―emitió esta vez, dirigiéndose a los niños que se encontraban jugando en silencio, un juego de mesa en el centro de la sala―. Díganme, ¿qué les gusta hacer en su tiempo libre? No sé mucho de ustedes, así que no pude traerles regalos…

" _Que buena excusa para ocultar que se le olvido", pensó el castaño mientras la miraba con desconfianza._

― A mi gusta escuchar música ―emitió a secas la mini rubia, mientras se acomodaba los auriculares de sus oídos.

― Yo creo mis propios juguetes, Kankuro-san me ha mostrado como hacerlo ― dijo Araya mientras sacaba un delgado muñeco de madera y lo hacía caminar solo, en la mesa.

Temari siguió en silencio, esperando que el ultimo niño hablase. Pero este se mantenía en silencio, con la mirada baja, como si estuviese perdido en un mar de pensamientos.

― Shinki ―lo llamó Gaara, para que reaccionase.

El niño levantó la mirada, para ver luego a sus padres, quienes también tenían la mirada fija en él.

― Lo siento, estaba a punto de descontrolarme, no escuche lo que Temari-sama decía…

 _¿Descontrolarse? Este niño… ¿acaso es posible que sea tanto así? Pensó la ahora Nara, con cierta inquietud._

― Esta bien, no te agobies ―articuló Shijima, mientras se acercaba a él y posaba sus manos a modo de tranquilizarlo― Tu Tía preguntaba, sobre tus pasatiempos.

Shinki puso una cara asombrada, ante el tema.

― Padre y yo cuidamos un invernadero, que construimos juntos. No me atraen mucho los cactus como a él, pero me gusta cultivar verduras ―expresó con tranquilidad―. También me gusta ayudar a madre con su bordado. Disfruto hacer esas actividades, porque me relajan.

― Oh, ya veo ―fue lo único que logró decir Temari, un tanto asombrada por la respuesta.

Los tres caminaban a paso lento, mientras cada uno llevaba un objeto consigo en sus manos.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse, poniendo un rojizo cielo, el cual daba un toque distinto al lugar donde se dirigían.

― Gracias por no dejarlos descuidados ―pronunció la rubia, ya en el lugar, mientras posaba su maceta de flores exóticas que había traído desde Konoha.

― Ni que lo digas, jamás nos olvidaríamos de ellos ―añadió Kankuro, dejando también su ofrenda, la cual era una pequeña caja cerrada.

Gaara fue el último en acercarse al lugar, posando un reloj de arena, hecho artesanalmente y con arena de varios colores dentro.

― Madre… padre, estamos aquí, los tres de nuevo ―fue lo único que pronunció. en voz alta el pelirrojo, quedándose de rodillas en el sitio.

Las lápidas del 4to Kazekage y su esposa, ciertamente estaban en buen estado.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.

Los hermanos de la arena, nunca habían sido de comunicarse mucho verbalmente, aunque sus sentimientos estaban conectados, por un lazo más fuerte que la amistad… la sangre. Tal vez casi nunca lo mencionaron, pero amaban recordando a sus padres, muy a pesar del tiempo y el que ellos no estuviesen ahí físicamente.

" _Perdonen la ausencia, realmente ser madre es un reto, no sé cómo lo hacías madre, cuidando de nosotros… Shikadai cada día está más grande, les encantaría conocerlo, aunque tiene un carácter que, si bien todos dicen que se parece a mí, yo diría que se parece más a ti, papá, porque al fin de cuentas, lo heredé de ti"._

" _Gaara y Temari, han hecho su vida, y yo estoy pendiente de ellos, para que ustedes no se preocupen… Bueno, supongo que también me reprenderían que decidí quedarme solo, pero créanme, estoy bien así. Estoy lleno de sobrinos, que prácticamente son mis hijos, con la excepción de que puedo huir de ellos cuando se ponen complicados. Antes no podía imaginarme el futuro que tendríamos los tres, pero ahora que lo sé, soy feliz con el resultado"._

" _No tengo muchas cosas nuevas que contarles, ya que vengo más seguido a ustedes… Shijima y los niños son una gran familia. Me dedico celosamente a corresponder eso. También velo de Kankuro, aunque suele ser muy invasivo en casa, pero sé que debo comprenderlo porque está solo. Temari es la que menos me preocupa, siento que ella saco lo mejor de ambos. Estoy feliz de que los tres hayamos podido venir a verlos, juntos"._

En el silencio, rezaron una plegaria por ellos, para luego volver por donde llegaron.

Con una expresión mezcla de alegría y tristeza en sus rostros.

― Hey, ya que estamos juntos ¿les parece una partida de póker, mientras bebemos algo? ―recomendó Temari, mientras caminaban con rumbo de nuevo a la mansión del Kazekage―. Y podemos apostar dinero real, para hacerlo más divertido ¿Qué dicen? ―remató diciendo, rodeándolos con sus brazos, aprovechando que estaba en medio de ellos.

― No lo sé, la última vez que tomaste, descubrimos que eres una ebria violenta, no está Shikamaru para detenerte ―escupió Kankuro con cierta aflicción, recordando el pasado.

La rubia puso la cara azul, gracias al recuerdo.

― Vamos, esta vez no tomare mucho, me controlaré…

― Por mí no hay problema, pero será luego de que los niños se vayan a dormir… no quiero que se formen una mala imagen de su tía ―añadió Gaara, mas con relajo y cautela.

Luego de una noche divertida a su estilo, y luego casi un día entero visitando su tierra natal, la señora Nara debía partir.

La noche era fría.

El timbre del tren sonó, informando que estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas, para partir.

― Bueno, supongo que, de aquí será hasta que no volvamos a ver en Konoha.

― Ah… eso no lo dudes, y esta vez seremos más ―argumentó Kankuro, refiriéndose a los exámenes chunin que se acercaban. Tanto el cómo su menor se veían seguros al respecto.

Temari sonrió por lo bajo.

―Los estaré esperando. Sería bueno que fuesen todos, para que Shikadai los conozca, aunque sé que es poco posible, no pueden dejar Suna sin un guardia. En fin, ansió verlos pelear, aunque allá yo soy parte de los rivales ―dijo dirigiéndose a los tres niños que acompañaban a su hermano menor.

Los niños no supieron cómo reaccionar ante lo escuchado, miraron al Kazekage con confusión.

― Solo bromea, es su manera de animarlos ―les aclaró este.

El tren cerró sus puertas, para desaparecer en la distancia.

Los que se quedaron en Suna, volvieron a su hogar.

Gaara pudo observar que Shinki se veía más pensativo de lo común.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―lo abordó directo, mientras notaba que tenía la mirada fija en los portarretratos de la sala.

― Temari-sama se parece mucho a Karura-sama ―le respondió el niño, mientras agarraba la foto donde se encontraba la madre del Kazekage.

― Hum, cierto. Tu tía heredó muchos rasgos de tu abuela. Kankuro también tiene semejanza con mi padre ―admitió Gaara, centrando su mirada también en la foto, que sostenía su hijo.

― ¿Mi abuela? ―repitió un tanto asombrado y con emoción, el mini castaño.

Lo cierto es que, Shinki no era de los niños que se tomaba atribuciones por su cuenta, estaba más que contento por haber adquirido una familia, y saber que ese lazo se podía extender, sobrepasaba sus expectativas.

― Ha, mi madre llegaría a ser tu abuela, pensé que ya lo tenías en claro.

El niño se limitó a asentir, con alegría contenida.

― Bien, ahora a dormir, o tus hermanos sentirán que gozas de cierto favoritismo ―le ordenó el pelirrojo, mientras devolvía la imagen a su lugar.

Ya en su habitación, que compartía con Araya.

Shinki terminó durmiendo una extraña mueca pare él, en su rostro.

Una sonrisa.

Un padre, una madre, hermanos, tios, abuelos y hasta un primo que conocería pronto.

Sin duda, era agradable saber que tenía una familia.

Su familia.

FIN.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Se supone que esta historia debí terminarla en Mayo, por el mes de las madres, pero la inspiración me abandonó en ese tiempo.**

 **Quería escribir algo tierno de toda la familia de la arena. Y pues, salió esto xD**

 **No pregunten, solo gócenlo (?**


End file.
